


Trial and Error

by SaladandPeace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Connor and hank living together, Drunk Connor, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post good ending, Smut, Write As I Go, blowjob, free Connor, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladandPeace/pseuds/SaladandPeace
Summary: After the revolution, Connor’s new mission starts: living. Not tied to his program anymore, he discovers what it is to make mistakes and learn from it- the human way. Luckily he has Hank by his side, or is he? The lieutenant himself seems to need to learn quite a lot about living too. Set after the best ending possible (everyone lives+passifist route)





	1. Just drink and relax

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hank and Connor end up in a romantic relationship! Not platonic, so sorry of you don’t ship this 
> 
> I just write what comes up in me, I don’t have a plot in my head yet. I just adore Connor a lot, and I love his chemistry with Hank, so I can’t help but write about it. Suggestions are always appreciated!

And what’s going to happen now? After all the negotiations between Marcus and the humans?’ Hank asked and took another sip of his beer. Connor frowned, he knew alcohol was toxic for humans, and with the amount Hank usually drank, he should be stopped. When Connor analysed the possible consequences of stopping him, he found most had unsatisfying reactions, so he restrained himself. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. And, so Hank had said, they had something to celebrate, Connor’s freedom to be exact. Connor sighed. He wasn’t exactly sure about his freedom. Not with Amanda poking inside his headspace.

‘Hey Connor! Are you taking the not listening to me to the next level now that you’re a deviant, eh?’ Hank said half-laughingly. Connor flinched. He didn’t like that word, not at all.

‘If everything goes well, the negotiations will lead to androids being accepted as a new intelligent species, equal to humans. As such, we will receive human rights and duties. We will be allowed to have our own properties and live independent. We still will have to work, naturally, but we will be paid for it, even if it might be less due to us androids not needing nourishment. At the moment, none of us has any of those rights, so most androids take shelter in empty houses.’ Connor answered politely. The frown he received told Connor that the answer had been too professional, but he didn’t feel like this. Even though they were celebrating, even though earlier he had felt relieved and safe in the arms of the lieutenant, now he wanted nothing but to be excused of his social duties and go somewhere alone and quiet to reflect on everything that had happened. As much inside as outside of him.

‘Arh you’re as stiff as you were at the start Connor, what’s the matter?’ Hank’s tipsy voice pulled Connor back to the present, and he looked at the man sitting opposite of him at the dining table. It looked more like a battlefield of empty cans and bottles, to be honest.

‘Nothing, lieuten-‘

‘Hank, call me Hank. We’re not exactly just colleagues anymore, are we?’ Hank interfered. Connor nodded, a smile ghosting his lips. Hank was his friend. He could be honest with him.

‘Nothing, Hank, I just need some time to think everything over again... I think.’

‘You know what you need? This!’ Hank threw something at Connor. His program functioned automatically and he caught the object without any problem. Halfway through his analysis, he realised it was a can of beer. He felt stupid and stared at the beer. _Purpose: consuming. Source of order: Lt. Anderson._

‘I don’t think this is a good idea, seeing that I don’t have to consume anything and it might have a bad effect on my biocomponents.’

‘Just try it! They’ll just fix you if something happens anyway!’ Hank laughed. Connor smiled politely. It was true that humans tend to drink alcohol to stop thinking and have fun. And the Thirium running through his body was very similar too blood, as well as most of his bodily functions. Humans recovered fairly quickly, so why wouldn’t he? Connor’s program warned him that he shouldn’t digest toxic liquids, but he decided he could try it. After all, he was feeling bad on a “celebration”, which he knew wasn’t polite. He opened the can and took a sip. He had turned of his analysation he normally used during investigations. Nevertheless, his taste remained and the beer tasted better than he had anticipated.

-beep- [error: toxic liquids found; 3,4% chance of malfunctions; 0.05% chance of lasting damage]

‘Hey, you okay? You’re LED is flickering red?’

Connor looked up at Hank. ‘Yes, I was just thinking I rather liked the beer, l- Hank.’ He was awarded with a smile, right before Hank threw another can of beer behind him. ‘See? I knew you’d like it! Drink as much as you like! You’re a nice fellow, and you should just relax for a bit!’ Hank certainly wasn’t acting alright. Connor analysed him.

[Alcohol percentage in blood 0,8‰; possible impairments: Concentration, Reasoning, Depth perception, Peripheral vision, Glare recovery & reflexes]

‘Hank, shouldn’t you stop? I mean-‘

‘Connor, drink your beer and shut up, will you! Can’t you just let me be? I just want to drink together, is that so much to ask?’ Hank looked irritated at him. ‘Fucking Androids!’, he muttered.  
Connor felt tense for a fleeting moment. He didn’t know what it was, but he found that he greatly disliked that word. Especially when Hank said it.

Connor felt like resisting would spoil the evening and he didn’t want that. Hank was right: he should just drink and relax. He could talk with Hank about his dangerous alcohol consumption in the morning. He took another sip.

-beep- [error: toxic liquids found; 10,63% chance of malfunctions; 0.07% chance of lasting damage]

Connor sighed and turned his alert system off. _Just drink and relax,_ he thought. He finished the rest of the beer in one tug.

 


	2. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I rewrote the first chapter in some places, normally you wouldn’t have missed much earlier, but I disliked some parts and decided to fix them up. Thought I should mention it.
> 
> Hank’s pov (not a lot of connor, whoooops... I promise more Connor in the future ;) )

Hank woke up on his couch feeling like absolute dogshit. It felt like someone had been knocking with a hammer on the inside of his skull, and the feeling was still echoing. He propped himself up on his elbow and checked the time on the clock on the tv. 10pm. He was lucky he didn’t have to work today. He let him fall back down, deciding he was too nauseous to move around too much, and tried to recall what had happened the night before.

As always when drinking, he had tried to forget something, but he had ended up forgetting everything else instead. He still remembered the revolution, he still remembered what android rights would mean for him- for Connor. Connor would have his own life. Without Hank. He closed his eyes, as if he could drive out the thoughts.

God-fucking-damnit, why did he had to become attached to that stupid piece of plastic? Why had Connor act so alive, had he been able to make Hank feel alive again? Hank didn’t understand, but in one way or another, Connor had filled up a hole he had had in his soul for so long. And now, he was risking losing him... losing someone that made him feel whole... again.

Hank frowned, what had his excuse been yesterday? Oh yeah, “celebration’. He scoffed. He should feel happy for Connor, he knew. He was just too selfish probably... He grunted. Wait. Connor. He had been there with him, right? Right. He had seemed down, and Hank had given him a beer to drink.

After that... He rubbed his temple, trying to remember. Hank’s eyes widened when he realised the grave mistake he had made. Connor had been drunk. Absolutely out of control drunk. He closed his eyes, trying to forgot how Connor had switched persona’s like he had been in a sims-game. And when Connor had messed so badly he had equipped himself with the tracy persona... ohh boy. Did-did that really happen? Or had the sloppy kisses been just in his dreams? Hank didn’t know what would have disturbed him more. He sighed. Luckily, Connor had collapsed before any-

Hank shot up from the couch, ignoring the dizziness and nausea and walked over to his bedroom. The android had suddenly collapsed and he had brought it over to his bed, brushing it off as fatigue or alcohol. That might have been a logical line of thinking, had Connor been a human, but even though Hank forgot it from time to time, Connor was no human. He was en android, made of plastic, biocomponents, thirium and a whole lot of codes and programs. Who knew what alcohol had done to his system? Hank didn’t. After all, he couldn’t even change the settings on his own phone, he wasn’t going to try to understand one whole android.

He waggled into his bedroom, supporting himself against the wall. The room was dim and Hank squinted his eyes. He could see a figure laying down on the bed. ‘Fuck’, Hank mumbled to himself, ‘fuck, fuck, fuck , fuck.’ He stumbled over to the bed. Connor didn’t seem to have moved one bit since the night before. He looked like a corpse, not a muscle in his plastic body was moving. Even his chest didn’t raise, simulating respiration, like he normally did. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. He looked... Dead. The sight reminded Hank of something he didn’t want to remember. Still, the vision of Cole with the exact same expression on his face jumped to the front of Hank’s mind. He tried pushing it away, but it wouldn’t leave. The image put him on edge, pushed him over the edge. He felt some sort fear rise in him, but couldn’t place it. Past or present? He just felt it, felt panic grip his heart. Something in him snapped.

Connor could _not_ be dead. Hank refused to accept that. Not again. Please, no. He knew he had to wake connor up. He _had_ to.

He bent over the lifeless android and slapped him in the face, but there was no reaction. He knew from Connor that androids did not sleep and even when he was filing reports and seemed spaced out, Connor could easily be “awakened”. But now, the android seemed to stay in his death-like state.

  
‘Connor! Connor, wake up!’ Nothing. He grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

  
‘Connor! Don’t die! Don’t leave me! Not you too!’ He could hear the panic in his own voice, but he didn’t care. He had the fucking right to panic in this situation. Nevertheless, he tried to calm himself and laid Connor back down. When he was a bit calmer, he noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. He saw something shining in the corner of his eye. When he realised what it was, he felt a huge weight fall of his shoulders. Connor’s LED. It was glowing a steady white. It was not the usual blue, yellow or red, but at least it was shining. Connor was not dead. He calmed down, relieved, but slightly still on edge. He should leave Connor be. What was he even doing, handling Connor in such a violent way? It must be the alcohol; it made him sentimental. Of course. The wetness that tickled his cheeks, that weren’t his tears, it was just the alcohol. He sat up and looked at the android. Now aware that Connor was still alive, Hank could appreciate the relaxed look on his face. He didn’t think he ever saw Connor so at ease before, the android was always equipped with a calculated and tense hint in his features, even when he just smiled. This sight of connor wanted him to keep staring. A flicker of Cole’s image in his head made him take those thoughts back.

Looking away, Hank decided he couldn’t do much for the android here. He might as well go figure out what the white LED meant. Part of him didn’t want to leave Connor, but he was rational enough to decide nothing could happen anyway. As he walked out of the room, he noticed he felt more sober than before. He scoffed. Probably due to his emotional outburst. _Might as well wash the rest of the alcohol and stupid thoughts away,_ he thought. The shower he had was refreshing, almost relaxing if it hadn’t been for a voice in his head nagging about some stupid android that refused to move.

Fed up by his own uselessness in this situation, Hank went straight for his computer after the shower. After some rummaging through the mess that made up three quarters of his house, he found the damn thing. The search had attracted Sumo, who faithfully sat by him as he turned on the computer. He patted the dog absently as he stared at the dull loading screen. It reflected the inside of his mind at the moment. He had to be able to do something, right? Figuring out what the white LED means was the least he could do. Hank surfed to the page of cyberlife, which luckily still existed, considering that cyberlife had gone in lockdown as soon as the president had declared the androids as a knew intelligent species. The site was sterile, mostly white and blue coloured, and very easy to work with. He found the LED page soon.

  
**WHITE LED**

**If your androids LED glows white, toxic substances or viruses have been detected in it’s system. The android will enter a state of stasis while it will cleanse itself and remove all traces of the problem. Please do not move the android. After detoxication, the android will have no memory from the point where it detected the toxic substances or virus up until his reactivation. Do not be alarmed by this. The android’s memory should work normally again from the reactivation onward.**

**If LED starts switching colours from red to white, we recommend you to notify us.**

**If android isn’t reactivated and operational or not fully operational after 24 hours, we recommend you to notify us.**

**Please be cautious after your android starts to operate again. If any other problems occur, we recommend you to notify us.**

**We also recommend you to find the source of the error and avoid it in future situations.**

**You can find a list of toxic substances here: user guide on androids > caution > toxic substances and protection** **  
You can find a list of well known viruses here: user guide on androids > caution > viruses and protection**

**If you have difficulties regarding the detection of the source, we recommend you to notify us.**

Hank cursed loudly, attracting the attention of Sumo, who stared curiously at him. Hank looked back at him. ‘I don’t need some goddamn page to identify the “toxic substances”, he grumpily explained to his dog, ‘It was the goddamn alcohol, and it is all my fucking fault.’ Sumo made a small squealing sound, as if he attempted to comfort Hank. It didn’t work. He ran a hand through his hair, not believing the mess he had made. ‘But... It was only one can of beer, right?’ Sumo scoffed, not much of a help, Hank noted, and walked back to his basket. Hank focussed back on the site, deciding to find out what the damage could possibly be.

 

**ALCOHOL**

**Alcohol is a toxic liquid for androids. When consuming alcohol, the biocomponents of the android will go in a state of distress, making it very sensitive to stimuli and very energetic in it’s actions. The code will get too many stimuli to comprehend and start functioning inconsistently due to it acting without acknowledging the stimuli or only partly acknowledging the stimuli. In these cases, it might even use it’s memory as source of stimuli, leading to a variation of strange results. This situation has a high probability of reminding you of the reaction of humans to alcohol, but we urge you to remember this is not a human, but an android. Alcohol makes the android very difunctional and can lead to permanent damage. We discourage all kinds of experimentation, since even the slightest amount of alcohol can have these consequences.**

 

 _Well, there you have it_ , thought Hank, _I’m an absolutely horrible android-owner_. Well, he wasn’t an owner as such, more a friend or partner, due to the recent changes, but still. He had urged Connor to drink. He felt a lump in his stomach while thinking back to the way Connor had laid there. Guilt and shame washed over him. He knew he was a mess, but that didn’t mean he had to pull Connor in the mess he was in. He looked around at the physical mess that accompanied his metaphorical one. A strange urge to clean his house came over him. Hank’s first instinct was to ignore it, but he knew how tidy Connor could be. Even if he couldn’t do anything for the android while it was comatose, he could make the re-activation more pleasant. He sighed.

  
‘What do you think, Sumo?’

  
The dog lifted it’s head, ears twitching at the sound of it’s name. Hank smiled at it.

  
‘Yeah, I thought so too... Time to get to work.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I normally write short chapters, but I hate reading short chapters so I tried to write a longer one. I hope it’s good, or is it too long? ^~^;  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, yes this is one chapter full of Hank, and I’m partly sorry, because this fanfic was supposed to be more about Connor? Don’t worry, he’ll appear in the next chapter! But Hank is a very interesting character, so yeah, I like to see how he experiences things too, I guess.
> 
> In the end, let me know what you like more, because I’m kinda unsure on how to tackle this best.
> 
> Peace out!


	3. Not logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused Hank is a dick. Confused Connor is a sad puppy.

Connor analysed his surroundings. The surface he laid on was soft, as well as a slightly higher surface that supported his head. A bed, his database told him. Not that he had needed it to identify the object he laid down on, but it was a habit he didn’t think he’d break any time in the near future. He used his sensors to scan the rest of the room, and recognised it as the lieutenant’s bedroom. Confused, he searched in his memory for the events that had happened the night before.

[ERROR 404: memory not found]

Connor frowned and opened his eyes. Small strokes of sunlight slipped through the curtains and lit up the room. An empty room. Hank was not here. Connor’s heart rate went up, just as his level of distress, but he tried to calm himself. He searched for the memories of yesterday’s events again. There was the revolution, there was the hug, there was Hank’s messy house, there was -

[ERROR 404: memory not found]

His level of distress rose some more. He hadn’t experienced this before. He didn’t understand. This was illogical. He scanned his memory.

[SCANNING]

[SCAN COMPLETE: Slight interruption in memory; No further errors]

At least there wasn’t a real error. Still, the fact that a part of his memory was gone was very distressing. He picked up some sounds from outside the room. The lieutenant must be out there, he decided. For some reasons, this made some gears turn in Connors head. The fact that the lieutenant had sacrificed his bed for Connor was most likely a sign that Connor had been an inconvenience. He should apologise to the lieutenant and maybe ask him if he knew anything about Connor’s missing data.

Connor added the to himself assigned tasks in the corner of his visions. Out of habit, he told himself. He got up and went fo the door. He was met by an unfamiliar sight. Or rather, a familiar sight that was unfamiliar. Connor shook his head, that wasn’t logical. He let his mind wander around the living room and kitchen, making sure to take in as much as possible. The rooms seemed clean. The usual leftovers and garbage produced by Hank’s unhealthy lifestyle were gone, the tables and desks were open, ready to be used, papers seemed ordered or at least stuffed away in the drawers and the usual layer of dust that lay around the house seemed to have disappeared. A curse coming from the fridge pulled Connor’s attention to the lieutenant, who -unaware Connor was in the same room as him- was rummaging through the, in his own words, ‘damned freezer from hell.’

Connor held himself back from mentioning that a fridge wasn’t a freezer, and furthermore, that “hell” was seemed as a place with lots of fire and heat, which meant a fridge from hell would either be a great fridge to withstand such temperatures or that it’d do everything but freezing. Connor checked the time. 8 am. It was rather early for the lieutenant to be awake.

‘Good morning, lieutenant.’

Said lieutenant spun around quickly and looked at him in a way Connor could only register as shock. Before Connor had even gone trough all the options of approach, he found himself embraced by the lieutenant. Startled by the strange series of actions by the man, he once again failed to react in time when he was pushed away just as quickly. Hank looked him in the eye. Connor could sense tension in the air, and he had worked with enough suspects and deviants to read the emotions in the lieutenant’s eyes. Fear. Anger. Relief.

‘God damnit Connor, never do that again!’ Hank’s voice was more hoarse than normally, Connor noticed.

‘I’m sorry that I was an inconvenience to you, lieutenant, however, I don’t exactly know what I did, seeing as my memory seems to be corrupted.’ Connor saw Hank frown in a way that was the equivalent of his own LED turning yellow.

‘Yes, I know’, the lieutenant sighed, ‘and stop calling me “lieutenant” It’s Hank for fuck’s sake.’

Connor nodded, trying his best to understand the man standing in front of him. Hank’s hand went through his hair as he looked at Connor.

‘I sincerely apologise for upsetting you. If you can tell me what happened, I’ll take note of it and avoid it in future events.’

Hank sighed again. ‘Yeah, you don’t seem to understand at all, do you? You’re LED is spinning yellow like there’s no tomorrow.’ Connor opened his mouth to apologise again, but Hank shook his head. ‘Stop apologising already. None of this is your fault, okay? You just had some alcohol two days ago and became the android version of drunk. You went in a stasis and I panicked because I was scared that-‘ Hank’s voice faltered.

Connor looked at him expectantly. He could analyse Hank’s stress levels and read his emotions, no analysations could tell him why Hank was feeling what he felt. And humans, Connor had learned, were very unpredictable.

‘Listen here, bud. I’m sorry I made you drink that. I didn’t know the effects and I pushed you. It should be me who is apologising.’

‘Absolutely not, li-Hank. I’m not a machine anymore, I chose to drink, knowing that it might have consequences without checking it. I should have checked and I shouldn’t have consumed the alcohol. This is my mistake, and I am responsible for it. I upset you and for that, I’m sorry.’ The words had left Connor’s lips without a second thought and hung in the air between them. They both seemed to stare at it, processing the weight those words really had. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just silent.

A sound soft snore from Sumo broke the silence. The words evaporated along with the moment. Connor could hear Hank take a long breath.

‘Yeah, you’re right. You are in charge of your own life. It’s on you to go through life with the needed trials and errors.’ Hank turned back to the kitchen, deciding for both of them that the discussion was over.

‘Come help me with this, will ya? I’ve cleaned up enough while you were out cold. I could use some help.’

Connor immediately went to join him. Helping Hank was the least he could do. The fridge was a mess. Connor was fairly certain that if he’d scan the components in it, he’d find some growing cultures. They cleaned it quickly and mostly in silence together. Connor had tried to convince Hank that he could do it on his own, but Hank had refused. It was his mess, he should at least help, had been his argument. Connor didn’t mind it all too much. He liked being useful and he liked working with Hank. Whether it were homicide cases or a filthy fridge didn’t matter to him.

After doing that, Hank had decided he was done cleaning the house. A scan from Connor revealed some missed places, which he mentioned to Hank. ‘Yeah yeah, it’s all good. I’m sorry your castle isn’t perfect, sleeping beauty, but it’s good enough. It was a dump two days ago and it isn’t anymore. I’m fucking happy with that and my back hurts so I’m going to sit down in the sofa if you don’t mind.’ Hank made a movement towards the cabinet but stopped in his tracks and cursed softly, before going to the sofa.

Connor headed for the couch too but crouched down before it to pet sumo. Hank was reading the magazine, he saw. They sat in silence for a while as Connor processed Hank’s latest remarks. “Two days”, Hank had said. Had Connor been out for so long?

‘Was it really two days? I hope I didn’t cause any trouble or reason for concern.’

‘Hmmm?’ Hank looked up. ‘Yeah... I was pretty shocked the next morning and the cyberlife website said you’d be out for a maximum of 24 hours, so I grew a bit worried, that was why I reacted that way earlier. It isn’t your fault though, it’s the website.’ Hank looked back down at the magazine, but by tracking his eye movement, Connor could tell he wasn’t really reading, just avoiding his eyes.

‘Oh, since I’m a more advanced model, detoxicating costs more time, that was why my stasis lasted longer than mentioned.’

‘I noticed’, Hank said wryly. ‘Next time maybe tell me what toxic is for you.’

‘I thought you would know how toxic alcohol is, as it’s the same to humans. You’re neglecting your own health, but I assumed you were smart enough to at least know you are doing so. I must have overestimated you.’ Connor eyed the lieutenant, looking for a reaction. He got what he wanted, only not in the way he wanted it.

Hank’s head snapped up, looking Connor directly in the eye. ‘Look who’s talking, mister I-have-all-info-I-want-at-my-fingertips-but-I-still-do-stupid-shit. Besides, I’m not drinking right now, am I? So be happy, for fuck’s sake.’

That last statement came out sour, but it was true. Hank was sober and he had been for some time it seemed. Even so, Hank’s level of distress was higher than normally when he was sober. It was also higher than when they were cleaning the fridge. Perhaps Hank too didn’t like feeling useless. Maybe that was why he had cleaned the house while Connor had been in stasis. Still, the fact that the lieutenant didn’t seem to have drank anything today was highly suspicious.

‘Do you even have any alcohol left?’

‘Nope, I discarded of it after I found you. I must have been mad for a second there.’ Hank sighed again. ‘And all the goddamn stores are closed since the evacuation! How will I survive the next days?’

Connor smiled at the man. He was glad to find that Hank’s lifestyle would improve, even if it were for only a few days.

‘If it is any comfort, I’m happy you did so. It is much healthier for you.’ Hank looked up at him, not smiling back, but at least not frowning either.

‘Huh, at least one of us two is.’ He looked back down at the magazine.

For a beat there was silence.

‘Hank, may I ask you something?’

‘Oh no...’

‘Oh, okay.’

‘No idiot, yes- you may ask, I mean- just ask already, Goddamnit!’

‘Well, when I was “drunk”, what was my behaviour like?’

Keeping his eyes on the magazine, Hank started to flush and Connor noted his levels of distress were increasing. He must have done something that had upset Hank. He only knew in theory how androids reacted to alcohol, and his systems were a bit different, due to him being a new type of android.

‘Did I do something to upset you?’

‘N-No! No, of course not, you just- seemed to change persona’s. It was a bit weird, but not an inconvenience. I just didn’t know you had so- many.’

Heartbeat increased. High level of distress. Hank was holding something back.

‘Oh stop those gears in your head from turning Goddamnit. I’ve been only seeing that yellow light all morning.’ Hanks voice trembled with a hint of irritation, stress levels remaining higher than normally. Connor felt the need to lower the stress levels. Maybe his LED was the cause of the raised level of stress?

‘I’m sorry, I shall remove my LED if it bothers you that much.’ Connor stood up to walk towards the bathroom, but a hand around his wrist stopped him. The lieutenant looked up at him, eyes unreadable.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s a part of you and you should keep it and I actually- I like it. I just- I had a rough day and a rough night and I guess I need to think some things over. Just- don’t mind me. It’s the lack of alcohol.’ Connor looked back down at the sitting man. There was something in Hank’s eyes that did something to him, made some reaction stir up, but Connor wasn’t certain what it was. Today, the lieutenant was absolutely incomprehensible, and Connor hated his inability to interact properly with Hank. As long as there were no words, everything was fine, but they simply didn’t seem able to hold a normal, steady conversation.

With a last sigh, the lieutenant let go of Connor and walked for the door, putting on his jacket and taking some flat rope that Connor’s database recognised as a leash. He whistled for Sumo, who happily walked towards him. His tail waggled with excitement. Connor could do nothing but stare as his mind went over the events since his awakening and tried to see what he had done wrong.

‘Where are you going?’, he managed to bring out.

Hank lowered himself to put the leash on the dog. ‘Out, I need to think, or be alone, or both. And Sumo needs a walk.’

‘It isn’t safe yet, I-‘

‘Alone. I am a cop and no android will attack me when they see Sumo. I’ll be fine.’ He opened the door and walked outside. Connor just looked at the door falling shut behind them. The house filled itself with an eery silence. Connor felt like he had failed a mission, even if there hadn’t been one. The two tasks he had assigned himself that morning had been fulfilled, yet he felt like a more important task had been failed. What had he done to make Hank act like this? Nothing made sense. Nothing was logical.


	4. Lesson learned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL: check the new rating! (It’s E) You know what that means? You’re okay with that? Everyone set? Let’s go!
> 
> (Also, sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block -whooooops-)

Hank’s thoughts wandered as he walked around the neighbourhood with Sumo. He knew he had been an asshole to Connor. The kid really had no memory of the past two days and, still logical as an android, he couldn’t handle Hank’s mood swings. Heck, even Hank himself couldn’t handle his mood swings. He was filled with a mix of emotions, each one battling for it’s place at the top, but never keeping it for long. Normally, he had drank them away, but worry for Connor had kept him sober and guilt had even driven him to a point where he had poured all of his alcoholic beverages down the drain.

He had thought he had been able to do it, to handle his soup of emotions. He had been naive. He should have known that as soon as he saw Connor, his earlier ability to keep things calm and simple would vanish. His ability to act rationally had molten like snow for the sun. At first, he had been able to run away, like he always did. This time not to alcohol, but to cleaning. It had a similar effect in keeping him focussed on something else. But Connor presence had kept confusing him. Even more with the android’s understanding and sweet thoughtful nature. Hank had felt like he didn’t deserve Connor. Not at all.

Sumo gave a soft bark, making Hank wake up from his thoughts. They were almost at the dog park, where he could let Sumo run free. Not that it mattered that much anyway. There was no one to stop him, no one to see him. This place was like a fucking ghost town. Either way, he went for the park to make Sumo happy. He slumped down on the bank and watched Sumo run around happily while he fell back into his thoughts.

Connor getting drunk -no, wasted- had stirred more up than just worry. Hank had realised his feelings for the android had been more complex than he had imagined. He had always cared for the boy, innocent as he looked. Maybe, it had been a father-reflex. He had thought the feelings of affection had been completely platonic, like a father-son relationship. Connor needed guidance and even though he had never said it and Hank wasn’t the best option, he had clearly wanted Hank. Yet, here they were: he was just as lost as Connor.

For when Connor had been drunk, when he had crawled over the table like in some sexy music clip, clearly with as goal to seduce Hank, he hadn’t felt any of the distastefulness he’d feel if his relationship with Conor had been purely platonic. He had felt lust, and a whole lot of that. He had looked at Connor and found him beautiful. Perfect eyes, lips, body, everything. Every-fucking-thing about the android had turned him on. And yes, maybe then he had been able to blame the alcohol, but not the day after when he had remembered it and a strange warmth had filled him. Not in his dreams, where Connor hadn’t collapsed into stasis, but they had gone on. Not now, a familiar feeling downing upon him. Lust, yes, that was one of the feeling he felt for Connor, and worry, and care, and a fear to lose him... all bundled in a package which was called “love”. Just now did he understand his actions from the past weeks, accepting what he had tried to ignore.

Hank cursed. He had experience enough to know love never did any good. He had decided to not care about anyone anymore. It was too dangerous, and they would always leave. Connor too. But with Connor, the not-caring-part had already been a miserable failure. Hank scoffed. As if he ever would feel the same towards Hank... Look at him! Look at Connor! The differences, like day and night. He didn’t want that either. Connor should be with his own kind, explore himself, not be stuck with some old dirtbag like himself.

He sighed. He could think that while he was away from Connor, yet when the boy was near, he couldn’t control his emotions. He pushed him away for Connor’s sake and as not to get hurt, yet enjoyed his presence and held him close. He felt sad, yet happy that Connor was becoming more and more of an independent person. He was angry at Connor for worrying him, yet angry at himself for pushing him. He shook his head. Nothing in him made sense. Emotions were useless. He should try to act normal to Connor. He should get home and apologise. He got up and whistled for Sumo.

  
—

  
When Hank came home, he decided not to ring the bel, but just enter with the keys. He wasn’t sure why, he just felt like it’d be easier to apologise at the first contact he had he had with the android, and preferably not in the doorframe. Upon entering, he was welcomed with the sight of Connor, dressed down to his pants, lying with his back on the table. The android hadn’t noticed him, that much was certain. Hank stood at the entrance, awestruck by the sight of Connor’s perfect skin and trying to comprehend what was happening. He was deductive enough to connect the empty bottle of whisky with Connor‘s lack of usual attention. Mix that with him talking to - no - interrogating the face on the bottle and Hank was absolute certain. Connor was drunk. From where the bottle had come or how much Connor had had, that was a mystery. He should ask the android to make sure he can’t reach any alcohol ever again, and before he’d collapse. Hank groaned. He sober and the android drunk? This was the opposite world. It had to be.

The door slammed shut behind him, probably due to the wind, and Connor’s attention was drawb to him. Fuck. A smug smile crept over the androids face as he sat up and beckoned Hank closer. He took a breath and decided he should just walk in and deal with the problem. Sumo had already walked inside earlier, oblivious to why his owner liked to stand and stare in the doorway.

‘Sit down, _mister_  Anderson’, connor said with a purr in his voice. He was now sitting on the table, legs dangling over the edge. Connor had too much balance to be fully drunk. He had to be tipsy or something that was the android version of tipsy.

It made Hank shiver. He had determined by now that the persona’s he’d seen two days prior were programmed in Connor for investigation and -more importantly- interrogation methods. For whatever reason, he had settled on the dominant “Tracy”-like persona (Hank couldn’t handle calling it Connor’s own persona) to interrogate Hank. Maybe it was because somewhere, somehow, the android _knew_. God, he was too sober for this shit.

He went to sit on the chair right in front of Connor and looked up at the android, trying his best not to stare at it’s body, which looked astoundingly hot. Smooth skin and slightly toned muscles were right in his face. Fuck. He was staring. He looked up at the android’s face, who fucking _smirked_.

‘So, I have some questions to ask...’ Connor started.

‘Yeah, me too’, Hank interrupted him, trying to stop the charm. ‘How much did you drink and where the fuck did you get it from?’ He tried to sound and look annoyed or angry, or whatever he could look like with a face obviously flushed because of embarrassment.

Hank slid of the table and stood right in front of Hank, one hand on his hips and, _dang it_ , he was too fucking sexy with his stupid condescending smirk.

‘You should have listened to me when I was telling you you had missed some spots.’ He licked his lips slowly. This whole scene made Hank remember the events as well as his dream the nights before. He felt his blood go south. Fuck.

Walking around the chair, he started talking.

‘You see, this whole morning, you have been mostly distant, except for some rare occasions, but you reverted back to being annoyed at me. Moreover, you’re stress levels were constantly higher than usual. I want you to tell me why.’

Oh no, Hank was not ready to go down that rabbit hole sober. Guilty as he felt, he did not want to spill the beans to Connor like this. The android was drunk. _Exactly_ , some small voice in the back of his head said, _you can do whatever you want, he’ll have forgotten it all by the time he is awake anyway_. Hank shoved the thought away. No.

‘And I want you to stop scanning me. Guess we both don’t get what we want.’ He felt bad for still being so harsh, but what were his options?

‘Heh. You don’t seem to understand.’ Connor’s voice came from behind him. Hands were placed on his shoulders and he felt the androids hot breath against his ears. In a whisper, the android continued: ‘ _I_  am in control here. And I _will_  get my answers, whichever method I have to use.’ He gave a small nip on hanks ear, making the man inhale sharply. Part of him wanted to run away, but he knew he couldn’t. Another part, he admitted, wanted to stay right the fuck where he was.

‘So, are you ready to give me some answers? Or do I have to convince you?’ Hank didn’t know why that sentence turned him on as much as it did. Maybe he should just spill the beans? Make Connor happy? He’ll forget it anyways. He didn’t know.

‘Silence, huh? Let’s change that.’

Hanks breath hitched again as he felt a pair of lips against the nape of his neck. They started sucking and licking there, leaving a hickey for sure. Than, they disappeared.

‘Your stress level is through the roof. Still don’t want to say why you acted so distant? What I have done wrong?’

 _Wrong_?

‘You haven’t done anything wrong...’ Hank started. Connor let go of him and went to stand in front of Hank.

‘Then why?’

Should he? Just a little. The android thought he had done something wrong. The least Hank could do was tell him that wasn’t the case, right? Right? Ah, he couldn’t think clearly anymore. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to feel those lips everywhere on his body, especially aroun- focus Hank, Connor needs answers. That’s why he started drinking again in the first place.

‘You being in stasis for long made me just worried that’s all, made me realise-‘ Fuck. No. Stop there you idiot. Was he drunk himself? He hadn’t even had alcohol. He shut up, looking at Connor.

‘Made you realise what?’

He was not going to tell him. He was not going to admit that he had fallen in love with Connor without knowing. That he had misread the signs like an effing noob, had a boner because of this treatment like a fucking highschooler.

‘Made you realise what?’

He was not going to- woah! Connor’s face was suddenly very close. His hands were placed next to Hank’s body on the chair, just not touching the older man. Not just his hands, not just Connor’s body, but his lips. Those soft lips that had attacked his neck were now so close. He remembered vaguely what it was like to kiss them. More. He couldn’t stop staring.

‘Made you realise wha-‘

‘That I’m fucking in love with you, you moron!’

Silence. Yep, confirmed. Hank was drunk on air. Or lust, which was just as embarrassing. The only thought that made him feel better was that Connor would have forgotten all of this by the morning in two days.

‘You are... in love... with me?’ Connor repeated the words slowly, unsure. As if he was tasting each word on his tongue. He stared at Hank, chocolate orbs shining with obvious confusion. ‘But then, why?’

Hank sighed. He might as well go through with it. Heat of the moment gone (though android still too close to completely relax) he could think more clearly.

‘I was scared. Love doesn’t go well for me.’

Connor’s lips formed a silent “oh”. He looked at Hank. Innocence back in his eyes, as if the program had been interrupted for a second there.

And then their lips connected. Hank didn’t know who had started it, but he sure as hell knew he didn’t want it to end. He brought one hand to the back of Connor’s head, going through his hair while the other was on his back. He felt Connor’s hands on his body too, but he couldn’t focus. He was filled with lust and he felt himself aching for more. He licked Connor’s lips, asking entrance, which he got. He explored the mouth of the android eagerly, getting awarded with a shudder. It wasn’t enough, he still needed more. _More_.

He was seriously getting convinced Connor could read his mind when he felt a hand pawing the bulge in his pants. He broke the kiss to get some air, but Connor didn’t seem to plan on letting him rest. He dived for his neck again, making Hank’s breath hitch. When he felt Connors hands unzip his pants and freeing his erection, he couldn’t help but let out a small moan. The sensations were getting too much. He couldn’t.

Connor pulled back, but his hands kept on stroking Hank’s dick teasingly.

‘Connor, I-‘ Connor held a finger on his lips and smirked at him. His eyes stood dangerous. It made Hank shudder. The finger on his lips trailed down his body while Connor descended on his knees. He sat there between his legs, Hanks erection right in front of him and with a look on his face that Hank could only read as “watch me.” Not that he’d be able to tear his eyes away as Connor licked his member from base to tip, before taking it in his mouth completely.

A moan escaped Hank’s lips. He clenched the armchair with one hand, keeping himself in place. The other was still in Connor’s hair, because the boy /had/ to stay there. Connor’s hot mouth surrounded him, tongue twirling and toying with his sensitive cock. Hank tried to control himself, but his hips rolled upwards, trying to feel more of that wet hot feeling.

‘Ah-fuck- Connor’

He tried to not fuck Connor’s mouth, but there was only so much he could do. His body had taken control, victim to the pleasure Connor brought on him. The eagerness of that mouth, licking and sucking him, taking him in like he was Connor’s favourite lollipop. And those eyes, locked with his, challenging him. Hank couldn’t hold it. He tugged at the androids hair when he felt himself get on edge. The android moaned slightly around his dick. _Moaned_. Fuck. With some violent jerks, Hank came inside the androids mouth. Connor swallowed it all eagerly.

‘Fuck- Connor.’ He panted. An innocent stare looked at him. If he hadn’t been sober, he would have thought all of this had been a hallucination. But the last drips of cum that Connor licked of his lips were solid proof that this had been real. He pulled the android up and pulled him in a kiss again.

Fuck. This didn’t go as planned. And he hated himself for not minding that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay okay, I want this slow burn  
> Me: *is too impatient* *writes this*  
> Me: whoooooppssss
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support! I know how many amazing fics there are, and I feel blessed you guys take the time to read mine! Love you all!


End file.
